infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Exposing Bertrand
Exposing Bertrand is the Good karma split mission of Rail Yard Intel in Infamous 2, while Nix's New Family is the Evil karma split mission. Finishing it locks out Nix's New Family. Description After discovering that Bertrand might be the source of the Swamp Monsters, Cole MacGrath heads out to meet Lucy Kuo near the train yards. Kuo contacts Cole, informing him that she's too busy running a bypass on Bertrand's TV antenna and that Cole will have to do this on his own. After telling him that the Militia is guarding the train yard, Kuo instructs Cole to a "back door" around the swamp. On his way, Cole notices a Plague Ward, full of victims of the Plague dying. Near it is a fight going on between the Militia and the Ice Gang, which Cole can engage in or simply stay away from. After reaching the swamps, Kuo contacts Cole telling him that there is no need to be over cautious since she drugged the guards. Cole enters the train yard through the back door, and notices a boxcar in front of him, full of normal pedestrians. Kuo tells Cole to take a photo. Cole goes on through the train yard taking pictures of boxcars and their captives, including Gasbags, Ravagers, and regular Corrupted. Kuo then informs Cole that Bertrand is at the rail yard and suggests that he takes pictures of whatever Bertrand is doing with the Swamp Monsters. After taking a picture of Bertrand, the player finds out through cutscene that Bertrand is in fact able to make Corrupted. Kuo then broadcasts the pictures of Bertrand, both ruining his reputation in New Marais as well as alerting him of Cole's presence there. The Rebels and Kuo then converge on the rail yard, and Kuo tells Cole to free the prisoners from their cages. The Militia, now relieved from their drug-induced state, begin to attack Cole and the rebels, until Cole is able to defeat them. Cole is able to mash open three of the cages with his Amp, but the last cage is blocked by a Devourer. Kuo and Cole together then take on the Devourer, and are able to finally defeat it. Once the monster is defeated, Cole is able to open the final cage, and the mission ends. Trivia *This mission is similar to the set up of the original Metal Gear Solid, in which Solid Snake is tasked in taking photos of potential weapons, but the mission goes wrong and Snake has to fight his way through the base. Cole, has to take photos of the Corrupted, which are being used as weapons by Bertrand to place terror in the people of New Marais. Likewise, the mission goes wrong and Cole has to fight his way out. *During the mission, while taking photos, Cole can listen in on conversations between Militia members. Some topics will pertain to, Bertrand creating the Ice Gang, a certain member leaving the group and buying a farm "upstate". Their status in the city since Cole arrived, and complaining about having to watch the Corrupted. Category:InFamous 2 Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:Good Karma Category:Articles in need of Images